


Decepticon Prime

by ChrysCare



Series: Decepticons [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Skywarp's Mission, the new Prime learns how to be a Prime from the existing one. Free sparks like Optimus aren't so easily reprogrammed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus Prime steps out onto the balcony of the Vosian tower. The only one like it in Iacon. Few knew he had access to it.

The purple and black jet approaches the balcony and transforms. Gold optics meet blue.

“You’re thinking,” Skywarp looks at the young Prime. Optimus Prime sighs and sits on the edge of the balcony. “What’s troubling you?”

“The Senate wants me to deny the miners of Kaon equal rights of the lower caste,” Optimus Prime frowns. “I would get rid of the caste system if I could.”

“Why can’t you?” Skywarp sits beside the Prime.

“The Senate approved of the caste system under Sentinel’s leadership. Only a Prime can get rid of it.”

“And Sentinel isn’t going to, and you’re too new to the title.”

“I fear something bad will happen if the caste system stays for much longer.”

“You cannot control what is out of your servos,” Skywarp looks over at the young Prime.

“You’re different than most guards,” Optimus Prime smiles. “Starscream never talks to Sentinel.”

“Starscream hates him,” Skywarp laughs. “He says the mech’s a pain in the aft all the time.”

“I’m not, am I?” Optimus Prime frowns and looks at his blue servos. “I hope not.”

“You’re everything a Prime should be,” Skywarp says and leans forward. Field mingles with the Prime’s as his purple servo cups the Prime’s helm. “You care about everyone. You don’t belong in this time. You don’t think like everyone else. You could change the planet for the better if the Senate wasn’t around.”

“Then we should do something about it,” Optimus Prime looks the seeker in the optics. “Would you help me?”

“I would go to the end of the universe for you,” Skywarp says, “as a guard and as . . . maybe something more.”

“Prime’s aren’t allowed . . .”Optimus Prime sighs. 

“Do you want to?”

“Yes,” Optimus Prime reaches up and pulls Skywarp’s helm to his neck. “I want to.”

“Then do it, you’re a mech as much as anyone else.”

“You’re my guard.”

“If we bond, I’ll know more about you to help you.”

“I know a mech that could help us take down the Senate,” Optimus Prime says. “He’s Sentinel’s chief tactician. He’s served under five Primes.”

“Mech’s old,” Skywarp says.

“He’s a preprogrammed mech, he gets a new frame every time a new Prime comes.”

“Could we trust him?” Skywarp frowns. “If he’s worked with six Primes, he might be loyal to the Senate.”

“That’s the thing, he wants to be a normal mech,” Optimus Prime frowns. “The Senate denied his request and reprogrammed his processors to forget he even asked. His spark isn’t so easy to wipe.”

“When can we meet him?” 

“Possibly after you and I spend the rest of the afternoon out of sight of Cybertron,” Optimus Prime smiles and pulls Skywarp into the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus Prime onlines on the berth alone, frowning as he gets up. He starts to open the door from the berthroom. Skywarp stands with two cubes of Energon in his servos. 

“You didn’t have to get up,” Skywarp frowns. 

“I thought you left,” Optimus Prime takes one of the cubes and holds the door open for Skywarp. 

“I have the orn off from the Elite Guard and as long as I know you’re safe, I’m good.”

“We should bond before I claim the matrix,” Optimus Prime says before taking a sip of the Energon. 

“That’s for another Vorn,” Skywarp says. “I don’t want to pressure you. Seekers aren’t the best bondmates.”

“Who says?”

“Ironhide,” Skywarp chuckles. “He hates Starscream sometimes.”

“Starscream is bonded to Ironhide?” Optimus Prime asks. “I never knew.”

“It’s kind of a secret,” Skywarp winces. “I shouldn’t have told you.”

“I can keep a secret,” Optimus Prime smirks. “I will if we bond.”

“True,” Skywarp smiles. “There’s something you should know before things get too far. It’s something some call a glitch. It’s rare for seekers. Rarer for guards.”

Optimus Prime tilts his helm as Skywarp stands from the berth. 

“Please don’t tell the Elite Guard,” Skywarp takes a vent and disappears from sight. A crack of electricity comes from behind Optimus Prime and he glances over his shoulder to see Skywarp perched on the small berthside table. “I can teleport.”

“Why would that be considered a glitch?” Optimus Prime frowns. 

“It’s different,” Skywarp jumps off the table. “It scares mechs.”

“It shouldn’t, it should be a gift,” Optimus Prime says. “How did you learn it?”

“I didn’t,” Skywarp says. “It was passed down from my carrier.”

“It’s inherited?”

“I think,” Skywarp says. 

“Our sparklings would have it?”

“Most likely and they would have to hide it,” Skywarp frowns.

“Not when I overthrow the Senate,” Optimus Prime pulls Skywarp on the berth. “Anyone with that kind of gift will be free to use it, so long as they are not endangering others.”


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus Prime sits on the berth reading over the data-pad the Senate gave him. The balcony door to Skywarp’s quarters opens and closes. The black and purple seeker walks into the berthroom, he jumps back when he sees the Prime there. 

“What are you doing here?” Skywarp asks, Optimus Prime smiles and sets down his data-pad.

“I was reading,” Optimus Prime looks up at the seeker. 

“You have a library in your building,” Skywarp frowns and continues to stand in the doorway.

“Somehow mechs always interrupt me there, here, only you can interrupt me,” Optimus Prime stands and holds out his servo to Skywarp. 

“Oh,” Skywarp says and starts to back away. “I should let you be then.”

“I needed a break anyway,” Optimus Prime grabs the Seeker’s wrist and pulls him on the berth. Skywarp automatically grab onto the Prime’s shoulders. 

“So when are we meeting this mech of yours?” Skywarp asks. 

“He chose a remote place next orn,” Optimus Prime starts to lean closer to the Seeker. His comm. beeps. “I need to get this.”

Skywarp nods and sits on the berth as Optimus Prime walks out of the room. 

 

When Optimus Prime comes back in, he stumbles. 

“What’s wrong?” Skywarp jumps up.

“Starscream offlined Sentinel,” Optimus Prime flinches away from Skywarp. 

“You’re the only Prime,” Skywarp frowns. “You’ll get the Matrix.”

“Our plan to meet Prowl has changed,” Optimus Prime frowns and starts to back away. 

“Optimus,” Skywarp says and teleports behind the Prime. He wraps his arms around the Prime with his chin resting on the Prime’s shoulder. “I want to bond.” 

“Why?”

“Because you are . . . you’re not just the Prime to me,” Skywarp says. “You’re so much more. You could really make a difference on Cybertron. You don’t want the responsibility given to you but you’ll use it anyway. You want mechs like me to be able to be free.”

“You won’t offline me?” Optimus Prime looks over his shoulder.

“If I do it will be an order and I will stay by your side rather than go back to whoever ordered it.”

“I get the Matrix next orn,” Optimus Prime says.

“Then we better bond now,” Skywarp smiles.


End file.
